On the Beach
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: What was going through Nudge's head when Ari beat Fang up on the beach? One-shot and slight Fudge.


**Not many people know but I****_ love_**** Nudge. And I also love Fudge. So this is the part in TAE where Ari beet Fang up from Nudges POV. And yes, it is Fudge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and/or any thing in it. All right go t o James Paterson**

Fang looked awful.

He had a black eye, split lip, claw marks raking the side of his face, and bruised everything.

Nudge saw red.

Ari had done this to him, had hurt him, almost killed him.

There was no way she would just let that happen. She would hunt the Eraser down and rip off his head. Or better yet, find a long slow excruciatingly painful death for him to suffer.

Nudge wasn't exactly the most violet person in the world, but if someone so much as touched Fang, she was willing to become very violent, and despite her sweet outer appearance, a violent Nudge was a very scary thing. One not even Ari would want after him.

Nudge wasn't pushed over the deep end much, she was a naturally happy and laid back person, but when she was truly angry, damage was sure to follow.

And she was steaming.

How could that stupid mutt even think about hurting Fang like that? He would get it, and get it hard. God, she wanted to see him suffer the way he made Fang suffer and more.

She felt like punching a tree. Now.

The Flock were all like that. All emotions lead to punching trees.

When Gazzy messed up a bomb, he punched a tree.

When Iggy had shredded Max's best jeans, she went to punch a tree.

When Fang got into a fight with Max, he found a good tree to punch.

When Iggy found out Max had practically destroyed the oven in his kitchen, he left and punched a tree.

When Nudge saw Fang laying there on the ground, beaten and bloody, she wanted nothing more that to turn around and find a good sturdy tree to pulverized with her fists.

But she wouldn't just leave him. She couldn't.

Max looked almost crazed. "Fang, just live, okay?" he said her voice breaking. "Just live and be okay."  
Then she leaned down and kissed him.

Suddenly, Nudge felt even more combustible. Max just kissed Fang, and it made Nudge mad. Her mouth dropped open as Max pulled away.

"Ow," Fang said bringing his fingers to his split lip.

They all sat in silence, all too shocked to do anything. Nudge felt her own face turn hot with Max's and had to clutch at the ground to keep from stomping off and flying away.

Finally, Fang pushed himself into an upright position. "Man, this feels pretty bad."  
Nudge knew that if Fang said something hurt, it had to really hurt. None of them easily admitted to pain. After years of it constantly, you learned to not feel it.

Angel trotted up with the water.

Fang took a good mouthful and swished it around before spitting it out again, the liquid stained red with his blood.

"I'm gonna kill Ari."

Nudge could so relate.

After a few minutes rest, Fang tried to stand. Max stood and started to help him.

Nudge scurried to her feet. She just couldn't stand the thought of Max being the one to help Fang.

"I-I'll help him out," she said, putting her arm around his waist to help support him. She clutched the front of his shirt with her right hand as if it was life itself. "You know, just in case you get one of those headaches again."

Max hesitated then nodded. "Okay, Nudge."

They walked for a while, before deciding to take to the sky.

"We should fly," Max said looking antsy, "its faster."

"But Fang could-" Nudge started, but Fang cut her off.

"I'll be okay Nudge," he said, looking down at her.

"You could get hurt worse," she insisted, clutching him tighter. She looked up at him with scared eyes. She wasnt taking any chances with him.

He gave her one of his small rare smiles, and her heart did a dance in her chest.

A small snicker came from beside her and turned her head to see Iggy, smirking.

She silently cursed his super hearing.

"Really, Nudge," Fang said looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm fine."

Nudge stared for a second. His eyes were so dark brown, they looked black, the same way hers did. They seemed to pierce right through her.

She let him go. "If you say so."

"Alright," Max said, "let's go."

They quickly took off as soon as they found a place without humans.

Being injured moved Fang down a notch in formation. They all knew this silently, without having to discuss it.

Iggy took Fangs place at Max's right and Nudge took Iggy old space, Fang moved to her normal spot and Gazzy and Angel stayed where they were.

Nudge looked back at Fang, he smiled at her and again her heart sped up. She smiled back and looked forward.

**Review and show you appreciate the work I put into it! PLEASE! :)**


End file.
